


First Time for Everything

by habenaria_radiata



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/pseuds/habenaria_radiata
Summary: By the time they got back to their hotel, their New Year's celebration had already been pretty glorious. Even so, things could always be better.Hibiki decided to prove as much to Yamato.Direct continuation of Jet Set Geminis.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially intended to be the closing chapter of Jet Set Geminis. I decided to post it separately since Jet Set Geminis was originally a Teen rated one shot.
> 
> Reading it before this one isn't strictly necessary, but if you'd like to, you can find it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583414/chapters/26030940>.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥

* * *

 

  
    Hibiki replayed each of those fragile kisses at least six hundred times. He lay cocooned under the plush comforter and the silky sheets, his face towards the chilly window as snow continued to blanket the world. He could hear the soothing hum of the heater, and occasionally, he could catch the quick flicker of lights behind his eyelids any time the TV grew brighter. He was sure he'd never been more comfortable in his life.  
  
    It seemed like such a shame they couldn't ship this bed back to Japan with them. He snuggled deeper into it, his eyes closed and his fingers clutching at the blankets layered over his curled up body. Sleep seemed to be just in his grasp, but it eluded him each time another giddy reminder that he'd kissed Yamato Fucking Hotsuin skipped back to the forefront of his mind.  
  
    Three times, even!  
  
    Darkness dropped over his eyelids as the TV switched off, and Hibiki felt the bed sink down behind him. He shifted onto his back and sighed softly. "Mm, who won?" he mumbled, reaching up to press the heel of his palm against one of his eyes.  
  
    Yamato snorted at him. "That tacky display with the neon shoes."  
  
    "Oh. That's disappointing."  
  
    He opened his eyes and blinked a few times while he tried to let them adjust to the heavy dark of the room. Beside him, Yamato got comfortable and lay on his back. "It wasn't my intention to wake you."  
  
    "Nah, you didn't." Hibiki rolled over onto his side and wriggled ever so slightly closer to him. He was already warm enough -- above the waistline, at least. His feet still felt frozen if he touched them against his calves. Already he could feel Yamato's body heat, and he was dying to put his icy feet all over the man's super hot legs. He resisted, though, since it had been made pretty clear how he felt about being used as a breathing furnace. "Yamato?"  
  
    Though he couldn't exactly see it, Hibiki could practically feel Yamato looking at him. "Yes?"  
  
    He was too excited to be nervous. It was a new year, he was in a new relationship, and Yamato let him kiss him today. Hibiki pressed closer to him and put a hand to Yamato's sternum. "Can I kiss you again?"  
  
    Yamato didn't respond right away. He recovered well, however, and he shifted his weight on the bed. "Yes."  
  
    The angle was a little awkward, but Hibiki could work with that. He tilted enough to hover slightly over Yamato's body, and he slid his hand from his waist up to the side of his neck. He kissed him a fourth time in their amazingly comfortable hotel room, his thumb brushing against the curve of Yamato's jaw and his elbow digging into the mattress.  
  
    God, Hibiki felt so ravenous for him. He fucking adored kissing him, but while Yamato was great at receiving them, he wasn't quite as comfortable returning them. His mouth stayed tightly closed, as if he were terrified Hibiki would take the first opportunity presented to try and choke him with his tongue.  
  
    Hibiki held it for a few seconds before he pulled away again, and he bit at his bottom lip. "Are you alright?"  
  
    He could tell Yamato was making a face at him, but it was one he had a hard time interpreting when his eyes still hadn't completely adjusted. "Of course," he said, apparently confused why Hibiki was even asking. "Why?"  
  
    Hibiki huffed with a short laugh and lifted up to press his lips between Yamato's eyes. "It just kinda seems like you don't necessarily like it."  
  
    "Oh?" That seemed to take him aback pretty sharply. He felt Yamato's fingers tighten against his arm where he'd been gripping at it. "What makes you say that?"  
  
    That was a fair question. Hibiki let go of his neck and moved to sit up. Hesitantly, he bent his neck to kiss him again, and Yamato's mouth snapped shut again. "That!" A little helplessly, Hibiki laughed and adjusted himself until he could cup Yamato's jaw in both hands. "Even your face is tense. Is it weird?"  
  
    A grumpy noise escaped his beloved Chief. This time, Hibiki could actually make out the faint wrinkle of his nose. "It's...not as intuitive as one would think," Yamato complained.  
  
    Aww! He was so damned adorable. Hibiki bit back a huge smile and brushed his lips to Yamato's temple. "Well...can I try something? Maybe it'll help you relax." Yamato nodded for him. As gently as he could, Hibiki slid one of his legs over his waist. Like this it was much less awkward for him than trying to lie partially twisted. Now that he could face Yamato full on, he lifted his thumbs and grazed the pads along his cheeks.  
  
    Yamato did not look like a man who could be described as 'soft' in any sense of the word. His eyes were sharp, his shoulders were stiff, and even his hair fell in jagged lines around his face. But his skin was impeccable to touch. Hibiki stroked it with great care, his thumbs grazing the curves of his cheek bones and the sides of his upturned nose. It struck him as kind of unfair to expect Yamato to take to physical intimacy so easily. After all, it was doubtful anyone touched him like this ever in his life. His parents died when he was young; he was largely raised by tutors and staff members. It was clear he'd never considered anyone a friend before he met Hibiki, so really, who would ever have had the chance?  
  
    It was special that he was allowed to do this at all. Hibiki tried his best to treat the opportunity with the gravity it deserved. He lifted his hands higher to cradle Yamato's temples and do the same to his forehead. Both his thumbs pressed down between his eyes, and he pushed up and outwards as if he could coax the tension right out from beneath Yamato's exquisite skin.  
  
    When Hibiki bent down to kiss him a fifth time, Yamato felt like a puddle beneath him. He could feel his gorgeous hands spread out atop his thighs, and it sent his stomach twisting eagerly. Truthfully, he was a little surprised by how effective his impromptu facial massage had been. He tilted his head and kissed Yamato's upper lip, then his lower lip, and he sighed through his nose as he let his tongue course between them.  
  
    He could do this for fucking days. The sensation of Yamato's hand tracing the line from his thigh up to the small of his back sent his heart racing and his skin buzzing. That Yamato actually did seem to like it was the greatest relief he'd ever experienced short of seeing his face in the Akasha Stratum.  
  
    For not the first time, Hibiki felt like a colossal moron for agonizing that Yamato might not want him. Yamato had been perfectly upfront with him: to him, a world without Hibiki was one not worth preserving. It was hard to conceive of a more ardent and heart-felt confession than that.  
  
    Hibiki finally pulled away to breathe a moment. Still, he slid his fingers through Yamato's hair, feeling distinctly like he couldn't bear the thought of not touching him now that he had such permission. He took a few seconds to breathe before he dove right back down, coaxing Yamato's bottom lip between his own and dragging his tongue across it.  
  
    It was so much better than he ever could have dreamed. All the idle fantasies he'd allowed himself were so vague in comparison. Now he could actually experience the sturdy weight of Yamato beneath him, could hear every time he stole a breath, could feel how he jumped slightly every time his knee brushed a particularly ticklish spot against his ribs. It was fucking glorious.  
  
    Each and every deeper, wetter kiss sent more heat unspooling through his insides. It sank down into him so deeply even his bones felt warm. But still, Hibiki craved more. Despite the frustration of the past four months, he'd enjoyed the mystery that Yamato made. But now he needed to _know_. He wanted to know Yamato as deeply and intimately as Yamato knew him from his time spent protecting the very fabric of Hibiki's existence.  
  
    He already knew he would never experience that same level...but he could get close.  
  
    With a ragged gasp, Hibiki broke away from his mouth and rolled his hips back. So much blood had settled down in his lap it was a wonder he had enough left to find the faculties to speak. "Yamato," he breathed. "Can I touch you?"  
  
    Tension rippled through him. He stiffened between Hibiki's thighs, his fingernails pressing a little too sharply into the small of his back where his t-shirt had ridden up. "...Alright."  
  
    Oh fuck yeah. The moisture evaporated from his mouth in an instant, but Hibiki ignored it and scrambled to climb up from Yamato's lap. His own overwhelming arousal screamed for touch, but Hibiki ignored it entirely. He was far too focused on Yamato and how desperately he wanted to please him.  
  
    He plopped down onto his side a little inelegantly. His heart was throbbing inside him at the idea that he was really about to do this, but he could think of nothing else he wanted more. Yamato was constantly being asked to endure the weight of the world. He had more than earned this vacation, but more than that, he had earned the chance to breathe and have his own comfort take priority. For once, the world could take a backseat. He was going to blow Yamato's fucking mind.  
  
    As he enticed Yamato onto his side, he never stopped kissing him. His fingers followed the dip from his ribs down to the sharp bone of his hip, the very tips rolling along the faint curve. There was no doubt he could spend hours doing this alone, but Hibiki had something very specific in mind. He tilted his head to press his mouth to the corner of Yamato's lips, swallowed, and curled his fingers between his legs.  
  
    Blissful heat burned straight through the cotton. Hibiki squeezed gently and relished in the shuddering breath Yamato took. It was both flattering and an intense relief to know he was already half interested in the proceedings. His arousal was heavy in Hibiki's fingers, and it only grew moreso the longer he touched him. Fuck, it felt amazing. He squeezed again, the cotton shifting as he lifted his hand to give a proper stroke.  
  
    Feeling him get harder was the most delightfully surreal thing he'd ever experienced. He spent a few more moments stroking him through his boxer briefs before the curiosity got to be too much for him. Hibiki let go, then, carefully pinched the elastic band between his thumb and forefinger, and drew it down over Yamato's hip. Like this he could slide his hand beneath it and touch him skin to skin for the first time.  
  
    Fuck, he was so hot -- in that he was delightfully warm to the touch, but also in that he made Hibiki pant for him. His skin was achingly smooth. Hibiki wasted no time drawing his erection out from beneath the band and reaching for it again. He kept his grip loose, his hand curled around the base of him before he carefully drew his fist towards himself.  
  
    By now, Yamato was entirely still. It'd make him nervous if not for the fact that he could hear his breathing escalating as Hibiki got braver. When he found a steady rhythm, Yamato tilted onto his back and pulled away from Hibiki's mouth, his brows furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut. It was the closest to overwhelmed Hibiki had ever seen him. He chased after him eagerly, letting go to readjust his grip to the new angle. It was so much better like this. He had so much more room to move, and like this he could kiss and mouth at the side of Yamato's pale throat.  
  
    Hibiki was so lost in pleasing him that his own arousal barely registered. He drew the tips of his fingers along the underside of his cock, like he could memorize the shape of him for later. His thumb traced the implication of veins that spidered beneath his skin and rolled against the delicate frenum. He gripped at the base until a heady moan overtook the silence of the room and pulled up to stroke him. He was dying to make Yamato come.  
  
    He found another smooth rhythm again and shifted. Yamato's breath came shallowly, and he could feel sweat beginning to spring up along his skin. With lust pounding through him, Hibiki pressed his lips to the tender shell of Yamato's ear and dragged his tongue against it. His body jerked beneath him as he came, his fingernails digging into Hibiki's hip.  
  
    Hibiki swallowed again and slid down to kiss him. "I hope you'll let me do that to you every time you're in the mood until one of us dies."  
  
    Yamato managed a rather exhausted sort of laugh and pushed Hibiki back to eye him. "Not even going to offer me a ring first?"  
  
    "I'll get you a ring if you want," Hibiki promised.  
  
    He pressed another thorough, languorous kiss to Yamato's mouth before he climbed out of the bed to grab some tissues from the bathroom. For the first time he was actually glad it was mostly dark, because he probably looked really stupid with his boxers tented out in front of him. He grabbed a few and climbed back into the bed to clean Yamato up while he dotted more lazy kisses along his chin. "Was it okay?"  
  
    "Obviously," Yamato pointed out. Hibiki made a face at him and tossed the tissues away.  
  
    "I meant did you like it, not did you just get off. You can have an unsatisfying orgasm."  
  
    "Ah."  
  
    Hibiki dropped down onto the bed and stretched. He was a little sore, but it was starting to die down at least. He blinked and peered over at Yamato. "You can be honest with me. It won't hurt my feelings. Well -- maybe a little, but to be honest, giving you a shattering orgasm is way more important to me than my feelings."  
  
    "I did," Yamato answered. "Like it," he clarified, his voice ever so slightly awkward. It made Hibiki smile. He flopped down onto the bed again and curled up on his side to go back to sleep. Behind him, he could feel Yamato turn onto his elbow. "What are you doing?"  
  
    "Er, just lying down?" Confused, Hibiki peered at him over his shoulder.  
  
    "I was under the impression this sort of thing was...reciprocal."  
  
    Oh geez. Hibiki could feel himself blushing as he shook his head. "God, no. I hope you don't think you're obligated to do anything at all. It's only reciprocal if you want it to be. Seriously, it's fi-" He was quite interrupted by Yamato's hands grasping at his hips, and Hibiki found himself yanked into the cavern of his body. His arousal came roaring back in a split second, his cock hard and flushed.  
  
    "I do," Yamato said.  
  
    Well, then. Who was he to argue?  
  
    After everything they'd been through, it was kind of gratifying to have Yamato spooning him on purpose. There was a lot to be said for being the little spoon. Hibiki adjusted himself until he was comfortable, though he couldn't help the tension that seized him as he waited.  
  
    Yamato didn't leave him to it for long. He curled his arm around him and reached down, his palm sliding between Hibiki's thighs and sending bone-melting heat through the thin material of his boxers. "Ahh, fuck," Hibiki gasped. He could already tell he was going to be a lot more vocal than Yamato, but he had never expected otherwise.  
  
    His hand fell still. "Is something wrong?"  
  
    "N- No. It's great." He wedge his arm between Yamato's bicep and his ribs, and he gripped at his shoulder tightly. "Please don't stop."  
  
    Yamato obliged him. He spent some time touching him through his boxers like Hibiki had done for him, but he soon pushed his hand beneath the band to touch him properly. God, it was so nice. Part of him had always suspected that being touched by someone else wouldn't be all _that_ much better than just doing it himself, but he was absolutely thrilled to be wrong. Ecstasy surged through him, and Yamato wasn't even really moving yet.  
  
    When he did, Hibiki knew he could die right then and feel like all was right with the world. He jerked as Yamato's hand slid upwards, his head tilting back beneath the man's chin and his toes curling hard. "Fuck, yes..."  
  
    As if to reward him, Yamato's fingers tightened against him. Hibiki clutched yet more desperately at his shoulder and squirmed, gasping and moaning with every soul-scorching touch. Pre-come was soaking the front of his boxers, but Hibiki was far too addled with pleasure to care.  
  
    His orgasm came with so little warning even Hibiki was surprised. A strangled cry burst from him until he muffled it behind his hand, his body going slack and his legs shaking.  
  
    "Ah...I should have taken them off, shouldn't I?" Yamato sounded almost like he was fretting, and it earned him a dozy laugh.  
  
    "Nah, it's for the best. I don't feel like mopping up the sheets." He wriggled until he could strip his boxers off and toss them over the side of the bed. "You still want to be the big spoon?"  
  
    "The what?" Hibiki could practically hear the frown in his voice. It made him giggle. "Oh," Yamato added, then scoffed. "I'm comfortable, yes."  
  
    That suited him just fine, because Hibiki was comfortable too. And after such a blistering orgasm, he was already right on the brink of sleep. He tugged Yamato's arm around him and let his fingers drape along his forearm. "Good night, Yamato. Thanks for letting me touch you inappropriately."  
  
    "Good night, Hibiki."  
  
    The silence lulled Hibiki into thinking that was that, but Yamato lifted himself abruptly and planted his hand on the sheets against Hibiki's chest. He blinked and turned over to squint at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
    He didn't respond. Instead, Yamato lowered himself again, closing the distance between them and pressing a warm, halting kiss to Hibiki's mouth. "I'm not deigning the latter with a response," he told him.


End file.
